I Am Not Little Kid
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Karin fell in love with Toshiro the first day she met him, now that she is 17 she tries to find a way to show how she feels for him. M FOR A REASON


"Im only gonna tell you this, one last time" Karin watched as the male fumed in front of her. He leaned forward to glare into her eyes "I am not a little kid" he yelled, almost like a whine. Karin smiled at the male before he turned away then walked away.

"Come along Rangiku, we have work to do" the strawberry blonde woman turned to see the small girls sad face. She looked down to her captain who walked away angrily. She stopped turning to Karin then waved at her.

"It was nice meeting you," Karin waved at the woman before turning away to see her friends who were having a nice chat with each other. The girl walked over to her friends then sat down beside them. She gave them a smile like nothing happened, but she knew that she couldn't forget about the soul reaper that she met.

He was different. He wasn't like most boys. Not because he was a soul reaper but his whole personality. He was kind but he pushed people away. He was hard to understand but then easy to read.

The girl could feel her heart thumping abnormally, 'no, i don't like him do I?' She asked herself. The girl shook her head then turned to her friends who were all getting up and returning home. Karin sat there thinking hard 'no, you were almost killed by a hollow. Your heart has to be screwy' she told herself. The girl shook her head she looked up to the sky seeing it was getting dark. She stood up then headed home.

* * *

Karin opened the door to her house then looked around. The lights were off. The girl walked in slowly. She could hear breathing from above her then waited until the falling object was close to her, she quickly jumped out of the way turning around to hear a large crash.

"You are getting good" her dad laughed picking himself from the floor. Karin turned the hallway light on then turned to the living room feeling a certain presence.

"Dad, i'm not good. Im great. Remember that" she laughed as she walked into the living room. She stood at the door staring at the person that was sitting in their living room. The girl walked over and attacked the person in a hug.

"Rangiku, how i've missed you" the girl laughed. The woman looked at the girl before smiling at her.

"Karin, you look so mature, how old are you?" The lady asked. The Kurosaki sat down beside the woman laughing.

"I'm 17" Rangiku whistled then held the girls hand pulling her to her feet. The woman studied her body then touched her hips.

"You have grown to become a beautiful woman" the girl blushed then watched as her dad walked into the clinic area.

"Come on" Karin nodded then ran up into her room. She had just finished a 6 hour shift at the local fast food parlour. The girl wore a pair of skinny black jeans and a purple polo shirt. The girl had her hair in a high pony tail. The girl also began to wear glasses over the years, Kisuke had given them to her as a way to control her spiritual pressure.

The girl walked into her room, sensing someone sitting on her bed. The girl turned the light on seeing Toshiro staring at his phone.

"Excuse me, earth to Toshiro" the male looked up nodding to her then looked back at the phone.

"Hi Karin, how have you been?" He asked as his eyes were glued to the small screen. Karin rolled her eyes before going into her bathroom and changing into casual clothes. She walked out with her hair down but he still didn't notice her.

The girl headed down the stairs then walked into the clinic. She put on her white coat then walked over to a male with a broken arm. The girl began to bandage his arm up then gave him some pain killers for the pain.

The girl went over to her next patient which happened to be a pregnant woman getting her ultrasound. The woman began to cry as she saw her child for the first time. Karin handed her some tissues then showed her the head and other features.

"Dr Kurosaki, could you tell me the gender please" the girl shook her head. She sat down at her desk and began to write a small report.

"I am sorry Mrs. Furahara at this stage we don't know the gender. In a few weeks, it would be easy to tell. Now do you have any problems?" Karin asked the girl raising her glasses to the bridge of her nose.

"Well...it sounds stupid...but my husband was wondering if we were still allowed to have sex, or would it hurt the little one" Karin bit her lip. She hated questions about sex, couldn't these none virgins not sense she was still one. How was she to know, if they can or can not. She didn't want to lie to them and say not, when she hadn't the slightest clue or say yes, though it could harm the baby.

"Mrs. Furahara. I don't know how to answer you. I myself haven't had sex, so i don't know that much, but if i had to guess..." The girl thought about it hard then went over to a bookshelf and pulled out a book about sex. She skimmed through the pages until she reached a certain page. She read it closely then closed it.

Karin excused herself as she walked out the door, to ask her dad. The male was sitting at his office talking with a patient. Karin entered the room, seeing a boy around her age talking to the male. She spotted books about sex lying open. The girl quickly averted her eyes and turned to her dad.

"I apologise for interrupting, but may i ask you a question?" Isshin nodded then turned to his daughter with a smile on his face.

"A patient was asking whether she can have sex with her husband, though she is pregnant" Isshin thought about it for a few seconds, then nodded.

"If she is under 6 months then it is perfectly fine, after that I would advice not to" Karin nodded then headed out of the room and returned the woman and told her the same thing that her dad had told her. The woman nodded then cleaned herself up, putting her top down.

"Doesnt your boyfriend not want sex? You are a very attractive woman" Karin blushed thanking the woman for the compliment.

"I don't have a boyfriend" the woman nodded then watched as the woman left. She rubbed her forehead then watched as someone came into her office. She looked up seeing her sister.

"Welcome home, Yuzu" the girl smiled to her sister. The girl sat down on one of the chairs then told her all about her cooking class. Karin loved her sister, but one thing always upset. Yuzu had a boyfriend, who she had been dating for at least two years. They had sex plenty of times, and Yuzu would often tell her about how it felt.

Karin was about to say something, when a knock came through her door. Karin opened it to see the boy her dad had been speaking with. Karin invited him in and kicked her sister out. The boy took a seat then looked down.

Karin was about to ask what he had come from, when he finally spoke up, "I'm sorry for asking, your dad told me, but i hear that your a virgin" the girl nodded then rested her head in her hand. "Why are you not embarresed about such a thing?" Karin looked down then back to the male with a smile.

"I simply don't care. I'm waiting till I find that person who loves me. I don't care if the rest of the my school have had sex. I am not a slut and i have simply not found the one i want to give my virginity to" the boy nodded then stood up.

"May i ask how would you seduce a girl into bed?" Karin thought hard. She smiled at all the possibilities then looked to her nails.

"If it was my boyfriend. I'd try and make him hard, in a subtle way, like for me, make small moans if he touches me. Show a bit skin off, or simply pin him to the bed and tell him exactly what i want...but that isn't the best option" The male laughed nodding then turned away.

"Thank you" he said diappearing around the corner.

The girl looked to the to time and headed out of her office in time for diner. She took her white coat off then sat down at the diner table, were Rangiku and Toshiro both sat beside Yuzu and Isshin.

Karin looked down at the food before re-tying her hair up into her high pony tail. The girl began to eat her meal, pushing her glasses onto the bridge of her nose. Toshiro looked up from his phone to see her pushing her glasses up. He then looked down again looking at his phone.

Karin ate keeping an eye on Toshiro. She sighed heavily as she put a spoonful of curry into her mouth. The girl stood up spitting the food out. She grabbed some water and chugged it down.

"Karin, sweet heart" Isshin asked standing up. The girl kept drowning her mouth in water. Her dad shook his head then poured her a glass of milk. Karin downed the milk, then looked to Yuzu.

"Its not that hot, i swear" Karin was about to say something but felt her mouth go all numb. She grabbed some ice cube from the freezer then stormed away in anger. She sighed as she walked into her room.

"Dad its hot. Their is no spice in it at all" Isshin nodded then took a bite of Karins. He frowned then shook his head.

"There is some chilli in here. I'll get her some food" Isshin prepared a couple of sandwiches for Karin then took them up stairs for her. He knocked on her door then entered. He noticed his daughter reading a magazine labelled 'How to lose you're V'

Isshin sat her food down then took her magazine of her. He gave her a smile then patted her head. "Those are not gonna work?" Karin only frowned then took her sandwich and stuffed it into her mouth. The male shook his head then put her magazine down, then left the room, leaving the girl in peace to think.

'Why won't he look at me?' She asked her self as she chewed on her dinner. She lay her head back then looked up to the ceiling. 'I have loved him ever since I met him, why doesn't he ever look at me. Does he think i'm ugly? Am i not his type?" the girl stuffed more of the sandwich into her mouth, not realising her mouth was full as it. The girl watched as Toshiro appeared in front of her, he put his fingers into her mouth as she started chocking. The male took out all the food from her mouth then put it into her bin.

He walked over to her then shook his head, "You're such a child" he laughed at the girl. Karin blushed but then stared into his eyes. 'A child, he thinks i am a child. I just have to show him that i'm not' Toshiro took a seat beside her then stared at his phone. The took her half eaten sandwich and began to eat it.

Toshiro's eyes flicked onto her magazine then grabbed it. He stared at it for a few seconds before reading the content, that was inside. He glared at the magazine then watched as Karin turned her head, noticing she was reading the magazine she just had.

"Why do you have this" the girl blushed grabbing the magazine of him. She rolled it up and whacked him on the head with it.

"I just do" she huffed. The male only smiled at her. Karin smiled at him then put her magazine in her collection. She took a deep breath then smirked. 'You better watch, i'll make you see that i am older'

* * *

The next day Karin dragged Toshiro around the mall, for a browse then stopped at a shop, she grinned then dragged him inside. She looked around at all the cute swimsuits, then found a bikini that showed of her body. The girl grabbed it and a few others before dragging Toshiro into the changing room area. She walked into one of the stalls to get changed. She turned round noticing Toshiro staring at the phone. She went in then put on a black one then stepped out.

"How'd i look?" She asked him. The male only nodded to the girl, his eyes stuck to his phone. Karin tried on another one then went out to show Toshiro.

"It looks good" He said his eyes still glued to the small screen. Karin frowned then laughed.

"Funny, I'm mot wearing anything" Toshiro's eyes stayed glued to his screen.

"Thats nice" he said not paying her any attention. Karin walked over to him then crouched infront of him, her legs opened. The male didn't say anything, he stayed looking at his screen.

"What is it?" He asked the girl in a bored tone.

"What are you doing" she asked trying to act as cool, as she can be, though she just wanted to cry in a corner.

"Looking out for hollows" Karin nodded then stepped back into the changing rooms. She got changed backs into her usual outfit then sat staring at his feet for sometime.

'Why don't you look at me?' She said as tears poured down her face. The girl grabbed her glasses then crushed them in her hand. She could here Toshiro's phone go off. She watched as the feet quickly began moving away from Karin. The girl stood up putting the swimsuits away then headed out of the mall. Tears pooled down her face as she walked along the cannel. She throw her glasses in the river then carried on walking. She sighed as the glasses sunk to the bottom of the river, the same place where her heart resigned.

The girl could feel extremely strong hollows all around the village. She raised her pressure up directing them to one area. The girl carried on walking towards a field so she could deal with the hollows. She raised her spiritual pressure up high then glared at every hollow that came. After she looked at them, they all disappeared into nothing. Karin could no longer feel hollows, so she headed home. The girl walked into her room seeing her dad and Kisuke glaring at her.

They noticed her teary face then walked over to her trying to calm her down. Karin noticed Rangiku at the door then she walked over to her. The strawberry blonde wrapped her arms around her then held her tight.

"Why won't he pay any attention?" She asked tears falling. Kisuke handed the older woman a pair of glasses then both males left. Rangiku put the glasses on the girl then shook her head.

"He was paying attention. He's good at not looking, but can pay close attention" Karin shook her head not understanding what she meant.

"Today you wore a black bikini, size 8. It had a small white bow on the side. You wore another one that was a dark red. It had a fire pattern at the side of the left cup" Karin blushed not understanding how she knew this.

"How do you...?" Rangiku laughed then ruffled her hair. "He told me, he also told me that you were killing him by how sexy you looked. He couldn't believe it was you when you walked into your room yesterday" Karin giggled then sat downnon her bed. "Oh by the way your, dad wanted to tell you, that he was going out and so was Yuzu. We are here, though, if you want it to be just you two. It can be arranged" Karin frowned, she heard the front door open then watched as Toshiro walked into her room. He noticed the tears in her eyes but said nothing.

"Captain sit down on the bed" Rangiku ordered, the male was already heading their so he didn't mind. His eyes flickered to see the sad expression had.

Rangiku took Karins bean-bag and sat on it. She stared at the two...trying to figure out what to say. She went with the simple 'rip the bandage off'.

"Captain, Karin, you two need to realise that you are both in love with each other. You are going crazy, at this" they both looked at each other, blushing heavily.

"Karin doesn't love me," Toshiro stated standing up. The girl grabbed his hand turning him around. He looked into her eyes seeing tears swell up.

"I do love you," she said smiling. The male sat down, as Rangiku walked out the room.

"Since when?" He asked. Karin leaned against his shoulder then cuddled into his side. "Since the day i first saw you," Toshiro smiled to the girl then watched as she tried to stand up, her hand going on his inner thigh.

The male moaned at the sensation then watched as Karin turned round tripping over the bean bag. She fell to the floor her, her butt high in the sky. Toshiro stared at it for a few seconds, then stopped himself. He watched as the girl got to her feet then gave him a sad smile.

"Don't worry" he said going to her side. The girl sat on her bed then stared into his teal eyes. She gently stroked is arm, and made her way up to cup his cheek. She held it softly feeling the heat radiating off him. She knew he was blushing by the feel.

"Kiss me," Karin whispered. Toshiro moved his body to the side, he put a hand under her chin and brought her in for a kiss. Their lips gently brushed against each other, until he deepened the kiss by pressing harder on her lips, the two gave light kisses to each other, getting use to the feeling of the other.

Soon, there kisses became more passionate as Toshiro licked the bottom of her lip. The girl gasped at the feeling then felt his wet muscle enter her mouth. Karin allowed him to look around. The captain brought his hand to the back of her neck as their tongues swirled around each other, fighting for dominance. Karin soon found her tongue in the captains mouth, she took her chance and explored most of his mouth before having to take a deep breath.

Toshiro looked at her mouth seeing a line of syliva connecting them together. The male quickly put his tongue in and they continued with the passionate round of kisses. Karin, as she kissed Toshiro thought hard about what they were doing. 'We are making out on my bed. Take the upper hand and push me onto the bed. TAKE ME' she screamed in her mind. Karin began to moan at the feeling then she wrapped her arms around his waist then trailed circles at his tail hone, hoping to turn him on.

She wanted to see if he was hard or not. He had to be, she was already wet from the kissing. She soon felt herself being pushed to her bed. Toshiro straddled her hips and continued to kiss her, his tongue going further down her mouth. Karin began to suck on his tongue, enjoying the sweet heaven that came with it. Toshiro moaned softly, but Karin still heard it.

'Lift my shirt off. Please' she begged him silently. Toshiro stopped kissing her, he sat up giving her strange look.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Karin nodded sitting up, as she did so she could feel that Toshiro was completely turned on by the kissing. Karin pulled him into a hug, while she got a better look at his bulge. She smiled to herself as she stared at the thing.

She would have never imagined that from the day she met him, 6 years from then, he would be turned on by her. If some fortune teller, told her that. The girl would have laughed in her face, but seeing the bulge in person, she couldn't help but smile.

Toshiro watched as Karin let go of him then continued to kiss him. He pushed her back down then nibbled on the bottom of her lip. He then trailed soft kisses to her neck, where he began to lick and suck on her beautiful skin. He heard her moan at the feeling and he couldn't help but smile. The male kissed down her neck until he got to her clothes, he groaned in frustration and began to lift her top off. The girl happily allowed him to do such a thing.

He looked at her bra with a smile then continued to suck the crook of her neck, he nibbled on that area then smiled as Karin ran her hands through his hair. He smiled to the girl before taking her bra off.

When he looked down he saw that Karin had her eyes scrunched up. Toshiro touched her cheek then waited for her to look into her eyes. He smiled at her then began to suck on one of the buds. Toshiro moaned as Karin breathed his name out. He grabbed her other breasts and began to message it softly, while he still sucked on her small buds. He nibbled softly on the bud making the girl put her hands into his hair, entangling them.

"Mmm Toshiro" she moaned aloud. Toshiro nibbled her more, loving the fact that she called his name, and it was he, who was making her moan like that.

Karin reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. She stared at his toned chest then kissed his neck. The girl kneed him softly in the groin and began to rub that area.

Toshiro moaned loudly then stared at Karin as she swapped their positions round. She grabbed his trousers and boxers and pulled them down, so she could see his large dick. The girl began to stroke it softly, keeping her eyes on the extremely large cock. The girl soon grabbed the dick tightly and began to pump it quickly. She could hear Toshiro call her name out. He had sat up and had his head resting against her shoulders. He watched as Karin licked the salty dick then shoved it to the back of her throat. Toshiro moaned loudly gripping her hair at the intense pleasure.

The girl began to bob her head back and fourth, taking his cock as far as she could. She hummed on the long shaft sending shivers up the male. The girl stopped what she was doing then looked up to him.

"Where do you like it most?" Toshiro looked at the girl then took her hand and directed it to the most sensitive spot on his long shaft. The girl nodded then spreaded his legs out wide so she could get good access to his members. She took one of them in her mouth and began to hum on it. Toshiro grabbed the girls arms and directed her off the bed. He pushed her to the wall then disguarded the rest of her clothing.

He kissed her neck then brought her back onto the bed. The male got the girl to lie on his stomach. The male grabbed her ass and began to lick her inside while she continued with his balls. The male spread her flaps so he could get the best action. Karin retook his long shaft into his mouth and bobbed her head quickly. She moaned loudly from the sensation of Toshiro. The male quickly came inside her mouth. The girl swallowed his semen then watched as Toshiro laughed putting a finger into her hole. He began to wiggle his finger around before adding another finger. Soon he had three fingers in her, getting her ready.

"You are seriously wet, back here" he laughed. Karin lay beside him spreading her legs wide open for him. Toshiro crawled onto her then alined his cock up to her entrance.

"I can't believe we are going to do this" he whispered inserting him self in. Karin cringed in pain.

"Take deep breathes" he advised her. The girl did as she was told then thrusted upwards, when she was ready for him.

"Toshiro. Is this a dream? Are we really going to have sex, in a few seconds?" Toshiro kissed her forehead then nodded.

"I thought the same way, but this isn't a dream. It's the real deal. I am finally going to be able to say that you are mine" Karin leaned her head back then moved that piece of her that went over his eyes.

"Same here" Toshiro pulled out then as softly as he could push back in. Karin groaned in pain, at the feeling. Toshiro pulled out once again then as softly as he could thrust back in. He could see the pain in her eyes. He stroked her hair, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

Toshiro soon began to build speed as Karin got used to the feeling. He was soon thrusting in and out of her. He could feel her walls closing as she was about to cum. Toshiro thrusted into her harder and quicker. Both of them came at the same time. Toshiro fell on Karin then rolled of cuddling in beside her. He kissed her cheek then whispered.

"That was great for you being so young" Karin quickly straddled him, she frowned heavily then angrily moaned.

"I am only gonna tell you this once, i am not a little kid"

**Well i hope you liked my story xD please review xD**


End file.
